


The Beauty of Love

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Free!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: Le pieghe di quel grazioso vestitino estivo si muovono al ritmo cadenzato dei suoi piccoli passi; alcune ciocche di capelli rossi non sono state considerate come parte integrante di quella grossa treccia che le hai acconciato con le tue maniere inesperte ed impacciate, tipicamente paterne. Il braccialetto colorato che le hai acquistato in mattinata da un venditore ambulante si sfila dal suo sottilissimo polso, senza far alcun rumore. Ti chini prontamente per raccoglierlo, sicuro del fatto che presto se ne sarebbe accorta. La colpa è tua, dato che non sei stato in grado di stringerglielo a dovere, terrorizzato dall'ossessionante pensiero di farle del male.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi





	The Beauty of Love

_[…]_

_Oh my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above  
Are sizzlin' like a snare  
Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothin' scares me anymore..._

“Papà, sbrigati!”

Una celebre canzone malinconica risuona dai vecchi altoparlanti del chiosco in cui state cercando di godervi quegli ultimi istanti di spensieratezza. Difficile riuscire a definire quelle poche ore di lontananza dai doveri quotidiani come un lasso di tempo realmente allegro e rigenerante, ma non avete potuto fare altrimenti. Nessuna giornata di sole sarà mai in grado di restituirvi quello che il destino, come una beffa, vi ha portato via senza alcun preavviso.

Il caldo è insopportabile, tanto da farti girare la testa dal momento in cui sei sceso dall'auto. Il chiacchiericcio che ti circonda non è nient'altro che un interminabile brusio di sottofondo capace solo di distrarti dalle attenzioni che devi a quell'esserino che corre in ogni dove, senza mostrare mai un minimo di pazienza. Esattamente come facevi tu alla sua età.

“Aimi, non correre così!”

Non sembra affatto intenzionata a darti retta, completamente assorta dal suo meraviglioso entusiasmo infantile.

Le pieghe di quel grazioso vestitino estivo si muovono al ritmo cadenzato dei suoi piccoli passi; alcune ciocche di capelli rossi non sono state considerate come parte integrante di quella grossa treccia che le hai acconciato con le tue maniere inesperte ed impacciate, tipicamente paterne. Il braccialetto colorato che le hai acquistato in mattinata da un venditore ambulante si sfila dal suo sottilissimo polso, senza far alcun rumore. Ti chini prontamente per raccoglierlo, sicuro del fatto che presto se ne sarebbe accorta. La colpa è tua, dato che non sei stato in grado di stringerglielo a dovere, terrorizzato dall'ossessionante pensiero di farle del male.

Giunge finalmente all'agognato bancone, cercando invano di farsi notare sollevando entrambe le braccia. Involontariamente urta e rovescia uno sgabello alto quanto lei. Il tonfo la lascia inorridita, complice un terribile ricordo non ancora surclassato. Un trauma che sarà costretta a portare con sé per il resto della sua vita.

_Aimi, per gli dèi!_

Poco distante, un ragazzo dai grandi occhi color del glicine solleva il viso dal suo cocktail denso di cubetti di ghiaccio. Si avvicina alla piccola con fare gentile, elargendole un enorme e rassicurante sorriso. Le accarezza delicatamente la frangetta sbarazzina, accucciandosi alla sua altezza.

Aimi resta immobile, paralizzata da tutta quell'eccessiva ed inaspettata confidenza. Non l'è mai dispiaciuto incontrare persone che le dessero attenzioni in maniera così pacata e spontanea, ma fatica ancora a donare apertamente la propria fiducia.

“Ehi, piccolina! Ti sei fatta male?”

“Tesoro, ti sei fatta male?”

Abbracci con impeto la tua bambina, sollevandola da terra e stringendola forte. Le baci la fronte scostandole i capelli per controllare che non siano presenti bernoccoli, lividi o altro. Aimi non è di certo una bambina lamentosa e solita a correre dagli adulti di riferimento per mostrare anche la più innocua tra le abituali sbucciature da caduta. Se deve terminare un gioco o un'attività, questi assumono la priorità assoluta sull'eventualità di una medicazione. Non per niente questa sua esuberante personalità è sempre risultata esasperante agli occhi di chi, purtroppo, ora non è più tra voi. Dal canto tuo, invece, hai spesso e volentieri lasciato correre, talvolta arrivando a curandola di nascosto.

“Papà, questa persona ha i capelli rosa come il gelato alla fragola!”

Ti volti nella direzione verso cui la bimba ha puntato il suo indice. Il ragazzo di poc'anzi si sta adoperando per rimettere a posto lo sgabello che nel frattempo era rimasto disteso sul pavimento. I vostri sguardi s'incrociano, lasciandovi disconnettere da tutto ciò che vi sta circondando in quel momento e che non vi riguarda. Il suo flebile sorriso muta repentinamente in una smorfia pregna di stupore ed incredulità. I tuoi occhi diventano enormi, travolti da quell'incontro improvviso quanto inaspettato.

_Ki-Kisumi! Sei proprio tu?_

“A-Asahi?!”

Aimi solleva il capo dalla tua spalla per guardare ancora una volta quel giovane che suo padre sembra conoscere piuttosto bene. Le sue brillanti iridi color rubino lo fissano in maniera più diretta, quasi come se volessero comprendere in autonomia quale sia il misterioso legame che intercorre tra di voi.

Un turbine di emozioni fa capolino tra i tuoi pensieri scombussolati. I ricordi riaffiorano nella tua mente sovrapponendosi gli uni agli altri, in un concatenamento formatosi senza alcuna logica e senza nessuna motivazione esplicita. Episodi più o meno divertenti avvenuti tra gli anni delle scuole medie e quelli dell'Università, periodo durante il quale vi siete più volte persi per poi ritrovarvi nell'immediato, senza mai smettere di scrivervi e di cercarvi in tutti i modi possibili. E con una puntualità degna delle migliori amicizie, quelle per cui si dona cuore ed anima senza chiedere mai nulla in cambio.

Non riesci ad articolare movimenti utili per poter proferire parola; la salivazione è praticamente azzerata. Ti limiti ad annuire, rinsaldando la presa sulla bambina. La sua manina si allunga dietro al tuo collo e afferra un lembo della tua maglietta. Sta cercando di darti conforto, piccola creatura dalle abilità empatiche fuori dal comune.

“Signore, tu conosci il mio papà?”

Gli occhi di Kisumi si ancorano inevitabilmente ai tuoi; la sua espressione si rabbuia dietro ad un velo di nostalgia mista a sconcerto. Non si aspettava di certo di ritrovarti nel corso di un assolato pomeriggio di fine agosto, attorniato da gente a cui importa solo di rilassarsi e di tornare a casa con un discreto colorito epidermico. Ma soprattutto, insieme alla tua creatura.

Sorride amaramente, portando lo sguardo alla piccola con un rapido movimento saccadico. Starà sicuramente considerando quanto ti somigli sia esteriormente che negli atteggiamenti dimostrati. Una _Shīna d.o.c._ , in tutto e per tutto.

“Sì, ho avuto la _fortuna_ di conoscere il tuo papà quando frequentavamo le scuole medie. Poi ci siamo incontrati di nuovo all'Università.”

“Cos'è la _'versità'_?”

“È un posto dove si continua a studiare dopo aver finito la scuola.”

Sei rimasto in silenzio ad osservare quel dialogo che palleggia con disinvoltura tra una bambina di soli quattro anni e un ragazzo che, invece, sta sfiorando la trentina. Aimi sta coprendo con spontaneità quell'enorme falla dalla quale non riesci a venir fuori, schiavo di quei sensi di colpa che pensavi di aver definitivamente seppellito sotto la famosa pietra di cui hanno il coraggio di parlare tutti con invidiabile facilità. È bastato davvero pochissimo per disintegrarla e consentire di nuovo libero accesso ad ogni emozione negativa e schiacciante.

“Papà, tu hai studiato anche dopo la scuola?”

“Sì, Amore. Come ha detto Kisumi.”

“Kisumi?! Che bel nome!”

Shigino si lascia andare ad una fugace risata, di quelle che era solito mettere in mostra quando ti prendeva bonariamente in giro come solo lui sapeva fare. Una mano a coprire le sue labbra carnose, come a voler rimettere al loro posto quelle battute capaci di stuzzicare a dovere il tuo fragile ego. E non c'era stata una mezza volta in cui non ci fossi cascato. Neanche per sbaglio.

Osservi ogni suo gesto e lo riconosci ovunque, anche nel garbo e nella tenerezza che utilizza con una discreta audacia per interagire con tua figlia. Non è cambiato nulla in lui, nemmeno il taglio di capelli.

“Davvero ti piace?”

“Sì, tanto!”

“Grazie mille, Aimi. Anche il tuo nome è molto bello, anche più del mio.”

Non finge, non è nella sua indole. Sa bene come si chiama la piccola di casa Shīna, si è sempre tenuto informato tramite gli amici in comune e continuando a frequentare di tanto in tanto il _Maron Caffé_ , il locale gestito da tua sorella a Tokyo.

Ha seguitato a scriverti e a chiamarti per le festività e per i compleanni, premurandosi di non saltarne neanche uno. Una pazienza e una devozione che nemmeno le tue scelte più azzardate erano state in grado di negargli.

“Posso offrirvi qualcosa?”

Sbatti più volte le palpebre, prima di poter declinare quella cortesia. Non potresti resistere un minuto di più in quell'inferno di vita balneare. Men che meno dinnanzi al passato irrisolto che riaffiora con la stessa delicatezza di un improvviso ed inspiegabile schiaffo in pieno viso.

“Ah, no... non ti preo-”

“Sì! Un gelato alla fragola!”

“Aimi! Si chiede almeno _'per favore'_.”

“Scusa, papà! Per favore Kisumi, mi compri un gelato alla fragola?”

Ha vinto ancora una volta lei, con la sua innocenza e la sua contagiosa solarità; con i suoi modi a tratti irruenti, ma sempre sinceri ed affettuosi. Non è facile essere genitore quando passi più tempo ad apprendere le meraviglie del mondo attraverso gli occhi di tua figlia che non il contrario, come invece dovrebbe naturalmente essere.

I vostri occhi s'incrociano ancora una volta ed il tuo sguardo supplichevole sembra volergli far intendere di non sentirsi obbligato, di non cedere a quella puerile richiesta come un _Asahi qualsiasi_. Tutto quello che desideri è andartene da quel posto che non ti appartiene il prima possibile e, possibilmente, senza far rimanere male nessuno.

Impresa alquanto impossibile senza quel gelato alla fragola che tua figlia va bramando con così tanta foga.

“Certo! Preferisci il cono o la coppetta?”

“Coppetta. Anzi, una coppa grande così!”

Le braccia di Aimi si spalancano per mostrare al suo nuovo amico quanto davvero desiderasse il suo adorato dessert fruttato. Poco importa se ti ha tirato una lieve gomitata sul naso nell'esaltazione della messa in pratica di quel gesto concitato. Per amore della tua piccola saresti pronto a sopportare questo e ben altro.

“Non esagerare che poi ti viene il mal di pancia.”

“Papà, tu cosa prendi?”

“Ah, non saprei...”

“Se io prendo il gelato alla fragola, tu prendi quello al limone? È il mio secondo gusto preferito...”

Ed è anche il tuo secondo gusto preferito, dopo quello alla banana. Proprio perché non è mai stato facile per te trovare delle gelaterie ben fornite, hai spesso dovuto ripiegare sulla fragola o sul limone, finendo per affezionartici. Ami tutt'ora condividere quei gusti leggeri con la tua piccola e – ancor prima che con lei – amavi farlo anche con la tua defunta moglie. Aveva il vezzo d'imboccarti con uno di quei fragili cucchiaini di plastica colorata, arrivando solo in seguito a chiederti se quel particolare gusto ti fosse piaciuto o meno. In quel modo eri riuscito persino ad ingurgitare l'odiatissima menta, senza neanche trovare la forza per lamentarti.

_The power of love_ , come recitava il titolo di una delle vostre canzoni preferite.

“E va bene, facciamo un bel connubio fragola e limone e non se ne parli più.”

***

“Come vanno le cose a Chiba?”

“Tutto sommato... bene.”

“Peccato aver dovuto gettare la spugna proprio in finale.”

“Oh, l' _Alvark_ quest'anno ha fatto un ottimo campionato. È stato un onore perdere contro di loro e portare comunque a casa la medaglia d'argento.”

“Già. Sono riuscito a vedere la partita in diretta...”

Kisumi solleva il viso dal suo succo di frutta, sinceramente sbalordito da quella tua ultima affermazione. In passato sostenevi di essere sempre impegnato con gli allenamenti e di non aver tempo per seguire altro. Ora, invece, di tempo libero ne hai fin troppo. Non partecipi ad una gara di nuoto da oltre un anno, nonostante i continui solleciti e gli instancabili incoraggiamenti che arrivano dai tuoi ex compagni di team e da altri colleghi arrivati successivamente. Rispondi sempre loro con un laconico _'Non è ancora il momento'_ , inculcando un'irrisoria speranza che puntualmente continui ad eludere con poche e lapidarie parole espresse per pura educazione.

Non hai idea di quando arriverà 'il momento'. Forse nel giro di qualche settimana, forse ci vorrà molto di più. Sei perfettamente consapevole del rischio che stai facendo correre alla tua corriera sportiva rifiutando ogni appoggio che hai a disposizione. Ma tu non hai mai voluto arrogarti il diritto di chiedere aiuto ad altri, neanche quando le cose andavano bene. Figuriamoci ora che l'intero universo sembra essersi sgretolato sulle tue fragili spalle. Il riparo primario della tua dolce Aimi.

“Sessantasette a settantuno. In pratica, una presa in giro con i fiocchi.”

“Sono contento che tu abbia potuto seguire la partita.”

Aimi se ne sta seduta sulle tue ginocchia, intenta a non sprecare nemmeno un grammo di quel gelato che tanto ha voluto. Ogni due affondi del cucchiaino nella sua coppetta, ne effettua uno nella tua. Richiama la tua attenzione più volte domandandoti educatamente il permesso per poter mangiare almeno tre quarti di quello che doveva essere tuo. Per sdebitarsi, ti offre un po' di quel miscuglio che aveva creato unendo i rimasugli dei due sapori. Qualcosa doveva pur aver preso dalla madre.

“Papà, assaggia la mia _creazione_!”

Chini leggermente la testa e ti lasci trasportare da quel sapore mixato con cura, un po' come la tua vita che non smette mai di sorprenderti; sia in positivo che in negativo.

“Asahi, tu tornerai a...”

_'Non è ancora il momento'_ , parrebbe la risposta più semplice da offrire per tentare di deviare il discorso. Ma sarebbe sbagliato, tremendamente sbagliato. Kisumi non si meriterebbe questo per niente al mondo.

Torni ad incrociare i tuoi occhi chiari ai suoi, ancor più limpidi. Tenta di terminare la domanda, ma l'emotività che lo ha sempre contraddistinto non glielo concede. Gli sorridi con l'unico intento di rincuorarlo. L'ultima cosa che desidereresti in questo momento è di dover constatare che altre persone stiano male a causa tua. Soprattutto coloro che ti sono sempre stati accanto, quando hanno potuto. E Kisumi rientra tra questi rari – rarissimi! – esseri umani dai _poteri_ speciali.

“Papà, è buono?”

“Sì!”

“Eh?! Tornerai?! Davvero?!”

Vieni colto dall'irrefrenabile desiderio di morderti la lingua, capace solo di attivarsi in maniera estemporanea. Ma non hai proprio la forza di negare una gioia così sincera al tuo amico più caro. Decidi di lasciarglielo credere, o forse sei tu stesso ad aver inconsciamente bisogno di iniziare a pensarci seriamente.

D'altronde sono mesi che ricevi numerosi messaggi da parte di chi stava condividendo quel meraviglioso sogno olimpionico insieme a te, prima che accadesse l'irreparabile. Prima di ritrovarti a dover crescere una bambina ancora molto piccola in completa solitudine.

Ikuya e Makoto non hanno mai abbassato la guardia, Rin, Natsuya e Nao sono venuti più volte a trovarti, ognuno portando il suo incentivo personalizzato. Haru ti ha persino scritto una lettera per spronarti, arrivando a scusarsi per non aver mai risposto alle tue famose missive inviate ai tempi del liceo.

Shigino, al contrario, non ha fatto nulla di tanto eclatante. Ma c'è sempre stato, a modo suo.

“Non lo so... non è facile...”

“Papà, prima hai detto di _sì_.”

“Ehi, piccola birbante! Stai confondendo tutti i miei discorsi!”

Le tue dita iniziano a muoversi rapidamente lungo i morbidi fianchi di Aimi, provocandole del piacevole solletico. La senti ridacchiare mentre cerca di resistere a quella morsa d'affettuosità improvvisa. La baci sul capo, dimenticandoti per un attimo della presenza di Kisumi. Quando incroci di nuovo il suo sguardo non puoi fare a meno di arrossire e di scusarti, chinando appena il capo. Lo vedi scuotere la testa e ridere divertito assieme alla bambina.

“Siete stupendi! Aimi ti somiglia tantissimo... e non solo fisicamente.”

“Grazie! A tal proposito... Tesoro, fai vedere a Kisumi cosa ti ho insegnato!”

Gli occhi del giovane cestista si concentrano sulle gesta della piccola. Quest'ultima si gira appena verso di te ricambiando un rapido occhiolino d'incoraggiamento. In fondo, anche quello è un vezzo che sta cominciando pian piano a rendere proprio. Solleva la manina chiudendo a pugno solamente le ultime tre dita. L'indice e il pollice rimangono aperti, ospitando il mento nel loro piccolo incavo. Infine, arriccia lo sguardo in una smorfia di pura e gradevole spavalderia.

Kisumi spalanca gli occhi e scoppia a ridere. Punta un dito verso Aimi e lei, di rimando, non può fare a meno di imitarlo.

“Eh sì, non mi sbagliavo. Sei proprio identica al tuo papà!”

“Sicuro! Il mio papà è il migliore del mondo!”

“Sono d'accordo.”

Preso dall'imbarazzo, togli rapidamente la mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni, lasciando cadere a terra il braccialetto che poco prima si era sfilato dal braccio di Aimi. Lo raccogli e decidi di far presente alla piccola che lo hai tu perché le era caduto. Ti chiede di rimetterglielo, ma tu ti trovi in una posizione alquanto scomoda per poterla accontentare nell'immediato. Nonostante ciò, decidi di provarci ugualmente. Circondi il polso con il laccetto e provi a fare un nodo. Non riesci da subito nel tuo intento, ma non vuoi arrenderti tanto facilmente.

Questa volta Kisumi decide di venirti incontro poggiando un dito sul cordino allentato. Annuisce invitandoti con lo sguardo a creare un piccolo fiocchetto intorno all'apice del suo indice. In questo modo ti ha facilitato il lavoro in una maniera impressionante.

“Ah, che bello! Ora non mi cade più!”

“Eh sì, ora è legato bene. Senti Aimi, che ne dici se ora andiamo a fare un'ultima passeggiata sulla spiaggia insieme a Kisumi?”

In tutta risposta resta incredula a fissarti per qualche istante, regalandoti ancora una volta la visione di quei suoi sfavillanti occhi color rubino. Balza in fretta giù dalla sedia, donando finalmente sollievo alle tue gambe che stavano cominciando ad accusare stanchezza. Lo scarso allenamento dell'ultimo periodo sta portando i suoi spiacevoli effetti, così come i chili che accumula Aimi crescendo. Nulla di preoccupante: la pediatra ti ha più volte riferito che è in perfetta forma, oltre ad essere sempre più bella. Ma questo lo sapevi già.

***

Le onde si muovono scandendo il loro ritmo regolare a più riprese. La schiuma presente sul bagnasciuga è diventata la corrente attrazione ludica della piccola di casa Shīna. Aimi sembra non stancarsi mai di correre e scappare da quella forza della natura che ha da sempre ispirato poeti, cantanti e artisti di ogni genere. Ti si riempie il cuore di gioia mentre la senti ridere minacciando l'oceano di provare a prenderla. Ma i tuoi occhi restano in guardia, in parte preoccupati per quella che potrebbe essere la reazione del moto ondoso di fronte a quelle ingenue provocazioni.

Kisumi si trova al tuo fianco, ammaliato da quell'irrefrenabile creatura capace ancora di divertirsi con poco. Teneva le mani in tasca e la testa bassa, consapevole di star attuando l'impossibile per deviare un discorso che tenevate in sospeso da molti anni, probabilmente troppi.

“I capelli... glieli hai legati tu?”

“Si vede così tanto? Faccio quel che posso con lei. Non sono un padre modello... ma-”

“Non le stanno male. E sono sicuro che a lei piaccia un sacco portarli così.”

Provi a distrarti donando anche tu attenzione allo sciabordìo ipnotico delle onde. Senti d'impeto l'esigenza di piangere, di sfogare la tua rabbia, la tua malinconia e il tuo nauseante senso d'impotenza. Vorresti liberarti di ogni tuo peccato e ricominciare tutto daccapo, come potrebbe benissimo accadere al risveglio da un incubo capace anche di mostrare degli spiragli di luce.

Kisumi ti posa una mano sulla spalla, perfettamente conscio dello stato d'animo in cui stai versando. Vorrebbe abbracciarti per infonderti coraggio... ma si contiene, incapace di lasciare eventuali impressioni negative nella memoria di quella bambina di cui si è _innamorato_ a prima vista.

“Sai perché non ti ho scritto e non sono venuto più a cercarti? Perché so perfettamente che hai bisogno dei tuoi tempi per uscire al meglio da tutto questo. So bene quanto tu fossi innamorato di _lei_ e quanto tu sia disposto a sacrificare te stesso per il sangue del tuo sangue. Davanti a tutto questo io non sono niente e non ho alcun diritto d'intromettermi. Prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno. Mesi, anni... poco importa. Goditi la tua bellissima bambina finché potrai e prova a costruire la tua felicità assieme a lei. Sono sicuro che ci riuscirai, così come sono sicuro che ti fa piacere ricevere ogni giorno il calore dei tuoi amici che ti stanno aspettando a braccia aperte. Tu sei importante per tutti loro, così come lo sei per me.”

“Kisumi...”

Una lacrima rotola lungo la tua guancia fino a perdersi tra alcuni minuscoli granelli di sabbia. La voce ti muore in gola, mentre le tue mani si stringono a pugno per contenere le scariche di adrenalina provenienti dai tuoi nervi tesi.

“Come avevi detto quella volta ad Ikuya per incoraggiarlo?! _'Gli eroi sono eroi proprio perché non sanno di essere degli eroi'_. Ecco, ricordati che tu per Aimi sarai sempre il supereroe più forte e affidabile di tutti. La sua _mattina_ dopo una brutta notte insonne.”

“Kisumi... io... io non... scusami!”

“Va tutto bene. Io non ho mai provato sentimenti negativi nei tuoi confronti... è praticamente impossibile per me. Col tempo ho capito cosa volevi dirmi quel giorno ed ho imparato a stare al mio posto. È stato giusto così...”

Aimi vi corre incontro aggrappandosi ai tuoi jeans. Resta in silenzio con la fronte poggiata alla tua gamba, lasciandosi cullare dalle tue carezze tra i capelli – oramai sciolti – e il rumore delle onde di quel mare immenso. Immenso come il legame che vi unirà da lì all'eternità.

… _Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby, you the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness... _

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'autrice
> 
> Ringrazio anticipatamente tutti coloro che avranno voglia di leggere e recensire questa mia piccola storia! :)
> 
> Scrivere questa one-shot non è stato affatto facile. Sarò sincera: inizialmente doveva essere una MomoTori. Era da un po' che pensavo di scrivere qualcosa loro dedicato ed ero certa che il tema estivo fosse perfettamente calzante per due come loro.  
> Poi ho conosciuto una ragazza (non italiana) tra i membri di un gruppo dedicato a Free. Durante una tranquilla chattata di gruppo questa ragazza mi ha fornito un prompt molto interessante: 'Asahi è un padre single e un giorno, dopo tanto tempo, rivede Kisumi...'. Come potevo non scrivere niente al riguardo? Come potevo aspettare di fronte all'impulso di questa trama che mi picchiava in testa per chiedere di essere scritta? E così è stato.  
> Questa shot non va considerata come una AU perché al suo interno Asahi ha proseguito con la sua attività agonistica nel nuoto sino alla perdita della compagna (e medita di tornare il prima possibile), mentre Kisumi gioca in una squadra di basket di prima divisione nipponica (il Chiba, con sede nell'omonima prefettura). Chiaramente entrambi hanno qualche anno in più rispetto al periodo universitario in cui li abbiamo visti protagonisti nell'ultima serie ed entrambi sono riusciti a terminare gli studi.  
> Ci ho messo davvero il cuore nello scrivere questa piccola storia e spero che possa essere di vostro gradimento. Quando ci sono di mezzo Asahi e Kisumi parto in quinta e non c'è davvero niente da fare. Mi spiace solo che nel fandom siano così poco considerati. Pazienza! ;)
> 
> Piccole annotazioni:
> 
> \- Il titolo della one-shot 'The beauty of Love' si rifà al significato del nome giapponese Aimi, qui figlia di Asahi. Infatti Aimi significa proprio 'La bellezza dell'amore' (AI = bello/bellezza; MI = amore).  
> \- La canzone di cui riporto parte del testo è 'Summertime Sadness' di Lana Del Rey (da considerare nella sua versione malinconica originale, non quella remixata).  
> \- Il Chiba e l'Alvark sono davvero due squadre giapponesi di basket di prima categoria. Il punteggio 67 a 71 fa riferimento alla finale che si è realmente disputata per l'ultima coppa (stagione 2018/2019).  
> \- Il gesto che fa Aimi con le dita è il famoso gesto-posa che mette in mostra Asahi davanti agli amici (nella season 3 lo fa più volte, sin dal momento in cui incontra Haru la prima volta in Università).  
> \- Ho volutamente preferito non dare un nome alla defunta compagna di Asahi e nemmeno spiegare nello specifico cosa le sia capitato (s'intuisce comunque che non è stata una morte naturale).  
> \- Nel testo sono riuscita ad inserire tutte e cinque le parole della challenge, ovvero: bambino/a, nostalgia, cocktail, ricordo e bagnasciuga. Il gelato al limone era un bonus che volevo assolutamente aggiungere a quello alla fragola. ;)
> 
> A presto, 
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
